


Toxic

by totallyplatonicnerds (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, Murder, Psychoteeth, Ray is the fucked up one, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew that there was something about this kill that was wrong, almost familiar. But what?</p><p> </p><p>(EDIT:This is an older work and not my best one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

* * *

Ray surveyed the scene around him, breathing in the smell of blood. The copper smell solidified on his tongue, almost choking him.

This was going to be a bitch to clean up.

Work was hard that day, and he knew only one way to let it out. Ray didn't mean to brutally murder the couple, but.... Alright. Yeah, maybe he did. Maybe he should go see someone about this, and maybe he should stop or kill himself so he won't hurt anyone else. But even the thought of not killing anymore  _hurt_ , a dull ache that seemed to drag him down whenever he considered the idea. 

He didn't even know the couples names, barely remembered what their faces looked like. All they were now were dead bodies with a slit throat or broken neck, hair colour dulled by their or others blood. He sighed and began to clean up anything that would have any fingerprints or DNA on it and left the bodies in the open as he left the alleyway, picking up his sweatshirt on the way out. Something was bothering him about this kill, but he just couldn't place it. Maybe he had seen the couple before. Yeah, that was it. He had seen them before, but from where? Sighing, he began the trek back to his apartment.

After realizing that his shirt was far too blood stained to be saved, he bleached it and then burned it. Falling asleep, he remembered one thing about the couple. Red hair. 

* * *

 

The next morning in the Achievement Hunter office was normal, except for the absence of Lindsay and Michael. At the beginning of the day, no one payed any attention to it, seeing as the two could be late sometimes. Twelve o'clock rolled around, and that's when the panic set in. No one had heard anything from either Lindsay or Michael since last night, when they mentioned that they were going on a date.

Gavin was frantic, constantly calling Michael's phone and then Lindsay's, then back to Michael's. 

"Gavin, chill out. We're all worried, but i'm sure they're fine." Ryan tried to reassure Gavin, but his voice fell to deaf ears. Gavin's eyes were glued to the screen of his phone, hands shaking as his grip loosened and tears started to spill from his eyes.

"No....Oh god, no." Gavin breathed out, holding his hands to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs. Geoff immediately rushed over to Gavin as well as Jack. Ray got up and started taking a few steps towards Gavin when he noticed Ryan.

Ryan had gone towards Gavin's phone, which had fallen out of his hands. Eyebrows scrunched, he scrolled through the phone until he found what he was looking for. When his eyes opened wide and his body began to shake, Ray went over to him and took the phone from his hands. The screen was on twitter, a news article that someone had linked to. Upon clicking the link and laying his eyes on the article, Ray knew he had made a mistake. 

**BREAKING NEWS: COUPLE FOUND DEAD INSIDE ALLEYWAY IDENTIFIED AS MICHAEL AND LINDSAY TUGGEY-JONES**

_Couple found dead inside an alleyway in Austin, Texas this morning around ten o'clock AM have now been identified as internet personalities Michael Jones of Rage Quit fame and his wife, Lindsay Tuggey-Jones._

_Police have yet to find a weapon and have no known suspects at the moment._

The article also included pictures, and Ray might have been giddy if he didn't know the people personally.

Ray almost threw up on the spot. He had known the couple, he had known them. He had killed them. He had killed Michael and Lindsay and  _oh my god i killed one of my best friends_. Someone bent down to his level and held on to his shoulders, stopping Ray from shaking.

"Ray, what happened?" Jacks voice entered his mind, slowing the flow of thoughts going through his brain at the moment. Ray tried to speak, but found he couldn't. He just held out his hand containing the phone to Jack and crumpled to the floor, holding his head with his hands.

Ray needed to leave, he needed to get out. The murders would get traced back to him, he just knew it. Slowly and shakily getting up, Ray grabbed his desk and pulled himself off the floor. Standing up, he clenched his fist and walked out of the door and outside, ignoring the calls of his co-workers. As he exited the Rooster Teeth building, he broke into a run. The wind dried his tears as he turned corners and barely avoided getting hit by a car. Ray's thoughts haunted him, all of his past actions finally catching up to him. Ray could now remember all of the murders he had committed, all of the crimes. He remembered his first kill, a boy a year older than him that decided Ray would be a great person to fight. Ray didn't realize that when he's angry, snapping necks is pretty easy. He remembers the first time he almost got caught, the first time he killed in Austin, the first time someone at Rooster Teeth almost found him out, it's all coming back to him and his mind is about to break, it's been this way for years, just waiting for one little thing to go wrong, and this was it. His breaking point.

At this point his phone is ringing, and he should ignore it, he really should, but he can't and it's Geoff's voice yelling at him that, _"This is your fault", "You did this to them",_ and  _"RAY YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM HOW COULD YOU?"_

That's when Ray knows he's been found out. So he hangs up and runs a little faster because he's not done yet, he's not going to stop yet. Because Michael and Lindsay did break him, but that also made him angry, it made him emotionless and if the world thought he was going to go down easily, quietly, they were wrong, they were oh so wrong.

When Ray gets in his apartment to grab his gun among other things, he hears sirens. Ray burns the fake I.D. he has, the one that says he's Ray Narvaez Jr. because that's a lie and he needs to start over.

So he leaves. He somehow manages to leave Austin. His phone is discarded on the train, to act as a decoy for the police as he goes to Nevada (more specifically Las Vegas) to camp out. The murders weren't on national level, not yet. They might be, seeing as Michael and Lindsay were well know, maybe even famous, and that their co-worker murdered them.

* * *

 It's almost a year later and he's still in Las Vegas, he knows he should have left, but he was still good, no one questioned him, and almost no one recognized him because he had changed his appearance quite a bit. He still checked up on RT every now and then. The company was still up and running, but barely. Achievement Hunter had disbanded. Gavin had moved back to England, Geoff had retired early, and Jack had moved to Australia with Caiti. Ryan, Caleb, Kdin, Matt and Jeremy were the only ones who stayed with RT afterwords.

It's just Ray's luck that he manages to go out on the strip and accidentally bump in to none other than Geoff Ramsey himself. Ray knows it's too late to really do something, so he runs. He runs and Geoff follows, of course he would. He treated Michael like family, just like the rest of AH.He somehow thinks he might have fallen out of that category. Geoffs the one to take him down, the one to call the cops, the one to testify against him in court along with the rest of AH and Michael and Lindsay's families. Geoffs the one to say that Ray deserves everything he gets, and Rays the one to say thats not his real name. Geoffs the one who glares at him with tears in his eyes, and Rays the one to smirk, because when you've done the things that hes done you stop caring after a while.

You end up like the people you hurt or kill, even if you don't necessarily notice it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not really proud of this one lmao


End file.
